


Reflet Salé

by AllenKune



Series: One-Shot Original [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, MerNaga, Merpeople, Minor Character Death, Ocean, Original Character(s), Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Le navire semblait n'être qu'une relique du passé, une coquille fragile naviguant sur l'océan à ses risques et périls. Hanzel laissait son regard se tournée vers la mer, observant la noirceur s'abattre contre le bois autrefois blanc du bateau. L'homme avait l'impression qu'il allait être engloutit par la mer, happer par sa bouche affamé et disparaissant aux yeux de tous. Peut être que cela serait son dernier, c'était le risque de voyager sur la mer belle mais cruelle.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: One-Shot Original [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005912
Kudos: 2





	Reflet Salé

La mer était sans doute la plus belle quand le soleil venait s'observait dans ses eaux profondes mais quand il faisait nuit elle ressemblait à un amas de noirceur. Surtout cette nuit. Même les étoiles disparaissaient dans ses remous, accompagnant le manque de mouettes et de bruit autre que ceux des vagues. Cette nuit semblait pire, rendant plus dangereuse encore la mer comme à la veille d'une tempête. Hanzel ne se sentait pas à l'aise, malgré son amour de la mer.

Il faisait froid, un froid mordant et peu amicale. Même à travers son pull et ses couches de vêtements Hanzel frissonnait, tout comme ses collègues pourtant plus aguerrie. Le silence aurait été reposant si la houle n'avait pas été si agité. L'eau frappait avec force la coque du bateau de pêche, et les nuages noirs de pluie et d'encre coulaient au-dessus d'eux comme une ombre malsaine. L'équipage n'avait comme protection qu'une vielle lanterne protégé de l'air marin par des vitres cassées.

L'odeur forte de sel se dégageait du bois du bateau, moisie par les années avec une légère odeur de poisson que les marins devaient pêcher et qui avait fini par marquer le bateau. Les mécanismes du bateau grinçaient horriblement, la poulie du filé de pêche rouge de sa rouille dut à son manque d'entretient. Les bancs en bois étaient recouverts de filés de pêche usée par les années.

Le navire semblait n'être qu'une relique du passé, une coquille fragile naviguant sur l'océan à ses risques et périls. A l'image du bateau, la tête du navire n'était plus qu'un vestige de lui-même. La cabine était en triste état, la peinture verte pratiquement disparut alors que le capitaine ordonné ses ordres à l'abrie néanmoins du froid de la nuit et de la mer.

Hanzel laissait son regard se tournée vers la mer, observant la noirceur s'abattre contre le bois autrefois blanc du bateau. L'homme avait l'impression qu'il allait être engloutit par la mer, sa main caressant la houle pouvant être soudainement tiré pour l'entrainé vers les profondeurs. Il était habitué à la mer, vivant des légendes d'autrefois qu'on se transmettait de génération en génération malgré la modernisation de la ville et du quartier des marins.

Son regard fut attirait par une ombre sous l'eau, glissant comme un serpent sous le voile de l'obscurité. Le jeune homme s'avança lentement, captiver par la forme mouvante qui s'approchait de lui et du navire. Les autres marins continuaient de discuter en fumant, ne remarquant pas le plus jeune d'entre eux captivé par quelque chose sous l'eau.

Les longs cheveux bruns d'Hanzel tombaient devant lui alors qu'il se penchait pour mieux voir, fasciné par la chose qui changeait de forme devant lui. L'ombre serpentine devenait plus humaine, un torse humain se dégageant de la trainé sombre avec de longs bras. Peu à peu Hanzel pouvait voir des cheveux cours, un cou et une tête d'un homme bien portant dans la forme sous l'eau. Deux bras glissaient contre l'eau, nageant jusqu'à toucher le bateau et laisser la longue queue disparaitre sous le bateau de pêche en une menace silencieuse.

Hanzel tendit la main, sa curiosité trop forte et étrangement fasciné. Quand le froid de l'eau toucha la main frêle du jeune homme, une paire d'yeux azurs s'ouvrit pour briller à travers l'eau sombre. Quelque chose émergeait lentement de l'eau, révélant une tête humaine envoutante.

Le brun songea un instant qu'il était face à une sirène mais quelque chose de dangereux se dégageait de ses yeux brillant et de la bouche remplie de crocs qui lui sourit. Des cheveux noirs collaient la peau bronzée de l'homme, de la chose mais Hanzel n'arrivait pas à ressentir autre chose que la fascination. La fascination d'un amoureux de la mer rencontrant l'un de ses habitants.

"Que fais-tu ici homme. Tu ais perdu dans des eaux bien sombres." Dit joyeusement la créature, sa voix résonnant comme la délicate musique d'une voix trop humaine pour son apparence.

Hanzel jeta un regard derrière lui, le bateau de pêche indiquant la raison de sa venue en mer. La créature rit en voyant l'humain si silencieux, sortant d'avantage de l'eau pour laisser apparaitre son torse et ses bras qui agrippé le bord du bateau pour mieux discuter.

"Ce n'est pas sur pour quelqu'un comme toi. Une si jolie perle ne devrait pas travailler par se temps." Hanzel rougit à ses mots, flatter malgré lui par le compliment de la créature.

"Je suis pécheur. C'est mon travail d'être en mer."

"La mer ne mérite pas un telle joyeux. Mais je la remercie de m'avoir permit te croiser." La créature sourit.

Le jeune homme ne savait pas comment prendre la flatterie, surtout de la part d'une créature.

Il détourna les yeux gêné, n'osant pas partir et contrarier l'autre homme. Il sursauta quand l'étrange créature prit sa main mais son cri mourut dans sa gorge. La créature posait ses lèvres gelées sur le dos de sa main, un sourire à peine cacher. Hanzel rougit de plus belle.

"Hanzel! Bouge-toi un peu!" Rugit soudainement une voix derrière le jeune homme qui se leva sous l'ordre du capitaine. Quand il tourna la tête vers l'eau, plus personne n'était là. Le brun fronça les sourcilles mais ce mit au travail comme demandé.

Le ciel était toujours aussi menaçant, semblant contenir une tempête que l'équipage souhaitez à tout prix évité. L'eau continuait de percuter le navire dans une menace silencieuse de dévoré la faible embarcation au moindre faux mouvement. A l'aide d'une lanterne, l'équipage sortait les filés pour les jeter à la mer.

Hanzel travaillait activement, trainant les filets verts vers le bord du bateau avec ses compagnons d'infortune. Un premier tremblement surprit l'équipage. Une vague assez grande venait de percuter le navire. S'arrêtant dans leurs travail, les marins furent surprit quand la mer s'agita soudainement.

Un raclement contre la conque surprit Hanzel mais personne d'autre ne semblait le remarquait. Le ciel couvert de nuage noir devenait vibrant de foudre, comme des éclats jaunes de fureur qui s'abattait dans les eaux en colère de la mer. L'océan entier semblait être devenu un monstre, une ombre serpentine rampant dans les vagues en laissant la foudre dessiner sa forme monstrueuse.

La bête était beaucoup trop grande pour être battu, Hanzel le savait en observait la tête de serpent qui ouvrit la bouche et révélé ses crocs. Le reste de l'équipage paniquait, sans doute peu habituer aux monstres que les légendes maritime prévenaient pourtant de leurs risques et dangers.

La bête plongea sous le bateau, augmentant la panique de l'équipage qui ne put rien faire quand la gueule de la créature arracha sans mal la majorité de la coque. Les planches volèrent dans les aires tandis que l'eau salé suinté de la plaie écœurante du navire. L'eau coulait sur le pont des planches arrachées et entrainait avec elle les filets sur le sol comme un linceul.

Hanzel vit le sang rejoindre l'eau salé, surgissant de son camarade happé par la gueule immense du serpent marin. Une tête couvert d'écailles noirs aux reflets bleuté avec des yeux vif et presque humaines qui sous la lumière de la lanterne paraissait abrité les flammes de l'enfer les observaient alors qu'il dévoré le pauvre marin.

Une queue tomba contre la cabine et la table de contrôle sans prévenir, cassant le matériel. La lanterne s'écrasait contre les débris, plongeant le navire dans l'obscurité alors qu'un cri résonné près d'Hanzel. Il pouvait presque sentir le souffle du monstre et l'odeur du sang frais qui se rependait sur le sol du navire avec l'eau qui entrainait le bateau de pêche vers le fond.

La bête sembla entourer les restes du navire, près à attquer à tout moment l'équipage restant tandis que l'eau monté jusqu'aux genoux des marins. Hanzel cherchait en vain les bouées de secoures, criant quand la queue du monstre traversa le sol et projeta un homme hors du bateau. Malgré le bruit des vagues et de la tempête, Hanzel jura avoir put entendre les crocs se renfermer sur le corps de son ami qui cria une dernière fois.

Paniquait le jeune homme reculait et senti que trop tard le bord fragile des planches brisés d'un des troue du navire. Hanzel se sentie chuter et n'eu pas la force de crier alors qu'il disparaissait dans l'eau glacée. Hanzel vit la forme monstrueuse du serpent contre le bois du navire, comme les bras d'une personne soutenant un être fragile. Les muscles serraitent soudainement le navire qui se brisa sous les yeux verts du jeune homme comme une épave contre les vagues et la plage.

Le rouge nappait la mer comme le voile sinistre de la mort, Hanzel manquait d'air, étouffant dans l'eau salé tandis que le navire n'était plus qu'une ombre dévorer par le sang de ses compagnons et l'obscurité. Le brun tenta de nager vers la surface mais ses forces commençaient à disparaitre le temps qu'il réalise. Tout était passé si vite, le jeune ne put que voir l'ombre noir happer les corps impuissant alors qu'il allait sous peu les rejoindre.

Un crie silencieux quitta ses lèvres, Hanzel fermant les yeux en comprenant qu'il ne quitterait plus jamais la mer qu'il apprécié tant. Lentement l'ombre immense du monstre nageait vers lui, l'accompagnant comme une marche funèbre vers l'inévitable. Hanzel n'avait pas peur, c'était le risque du métier se rassurât-il. La mer et ses habitants pouvaient être plus cruels que les hommes et le jeune homme avait perdu la force de lutter.

Il fut pourtant surprit quand deux bras trop humains le saisirent, bien loin de la gueule infernal de crocs et de sang du monstre. Ouvrant les yeux, Hanzel tomba sur le regard azur de la créature. L'homme était de nouveau devant lui, sa bouche remplie de crocs et de sang s'approchant de lui. Hanzel ferma les yeux, fatiguer et ne souhaitant pas voir sa mort. A sa surprise ce n'est qu'une paire de lèves qui le saisit, un contact doux qui lui redonner l'air qui lui manqué terriblement. Il allait peut-être vivre ? Mais à quel prix?

Néanmoins la fatigue devenait trop fort pour Hanzel qui se sentie tomber dans les bras sombres de la créature sans combat. L'être sourit, serrant contre lui sa jolie trouvaille. Sa longue queue reptilienne s'enroulait autours d'un Hanzel inconscient, descendant plus profondément dans les entrailles de la mer avec sa précieuse perle tandis que le sang des marins continuaient de taché la mer agité et creuseraient la tombe vide d'anciens marins.

**Author's Note:**

> De nouvelles histoires sont poster chaque semaine, avec deux OS et un nouveau chapitre minimum par semaine mais en attendant je vous laisse avec mes deux gros projets [ Coeur Mécanique ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698392) et [ Meurtre à Lonewood ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750107)


End file.
